Gotham's Little Knight
by TheBlueWingedRaven
Summary: Magic physically turned Bruce into an 8 year old. Of course when word gets around in Gotham that the Dark Knight is eight , one of Bruce's most hated enemies will take as much advantage of this situation as possible. Is this the one chance to kill the Bat or is there more than meets the eye? Bruce has a week till the spell wears off but can he survive for that long?
1. Chapter 1: What the hell happened

**This is my first Fanfic. I decided to make Bruce younger and not as grouchy so I'm making him like the Bruce from "The batman" (2004-2008) which he smiles in and makes some jokes :). SO , here are the ages if it helps. Bruce/Batman: 28 Dick/Nightwing:17 Tim/Robin:12 Barbra/Batgirl: 18. The time period takes place after star-crossed so its JLU now. **

**Chapter 1: What the hell happened. **

"Bruce?" said a feminine familiar soothing voice.

There was a dull throbbing in his head and he felt a sharp pain in his back, damn I broke a rib or two he thought. Bruce blinked out the sleep in his eyes and waited a few seconds for his vision to clear."Shit, what did I do _this_ time." replied Bruce immediately recognising the Watchtower med bay. He turned his head to see the concerned and relieved smiles of Superman and Diana.

"How are you feeling?" asked Diana softly. " Like I got thrown into a brick wall going 40 miles per hour." answered Bruce truthfully. Diana chuckled at Bruce's response.

"Good, I thought you wouldn't remember us.'" said Superman just realising what he said but it was too late to take it back.

"Why wouldn't I remember you, I don't think I got a concussion just got a cracked rib or two and-." Bruce stopped himself as he realised Diana and Superman turned slightly pale. "Come on, I'm going to figure about it sooner or later just say ." Bruce said shifting himself into a sitting position wincing as it was obviously caused him pain. Superman and Diana both knew what Bruce had said was true no one could hide anything from Gotham's Dark Knight.

" Ummm, Bruce look at yourself..." said Superman not looking Bruce in the eye. Bruce utterly confused looked down. His scar covered chest seemed a lot smaller and it wasn't nearly as muscular as it usually was. His torso which looked much smaller too was covered with white bandages. Bruce then immediately pulled his legs up to his chest ignoring the sharp pain the quick movement caused him. He was wearing dark grey shorts and his legs were smooth and short. Bruce eyes widened as he realised he somehow shrunk. His hands shot up to his head to find his usual soft, luscious ruffled hair but it was much longer. " Wha,what?" panicked Bruce staring up at Diana and Superman with his huge baby blue eyes. Diana awed at how cute and innocent Bruce looked.

"Well you see there is this sorcerers called Morgan Le Fay." Diana replied quickly trying to reassure Bruce. " Last mission she caught you off guard and hit you with one of her spells, don't blame yourself no one even knew she existed in till today." said Superman. Bruce just stared at them waiting for a better explanation.

"Here we will show you" said Diana carefully scooping up Bruce's small body. "Hey put me down!" said Bruce wanting it to be a order but it ended out sounding like a childish whining. Diana and Superman just smiled at Bruce who was grumbling and glided across the room next to a body mirror with Superman not far behind.

"Put me down now I'm fine." snapped Bruce more annoyed and embarrassed then angry. Believing this Diana then carefully placed Bruce down thinking he would be able to hold himself up. As soon as Diana's hands left Bruce he stumbled a bit and his legs buckled underneath him. Superman who was right next to Bruce swiftly caught him before he fell to the ground. " No you are not fine." said Diana and Superman in unison while Superman gentle put Bruce back on his feet.

"Geesh, ok maybe I'm just not exactly used to this body I'll be ok after a minute and you _still_ didn't really explain to me what happened." stated Bruce in defence still unaware that he was a 20 years younger.

"Bruce, look in the mirror" said Superman adjusting it so Bruce could see himself clearly. Bruce just gasped at the sight. Staring back at him was a small black haired 8 year old. Bruce just stared in horror, there was no way this kid was him. He moved his hand up slowly and so did the boy in the mirror. It was him. Bruce just stared back at Diana and Superman in shock. "Is there any way to fix this?" asked Bruce uneasy.

"We asked Zantana she said it will take a week for the spell to wear off." replied Superman.

"A week? How am I supposed to protect Gotham like this!" shouted Bruce realising his voice was suddenly higher pitched and squeaky when he yelled.

"You're not going on any patrols this week, we already called Dick to come and cover for you which he gladly accepted agreeing that an 8 year old shouldn't be patrolling Gotham." said Diana sternly. "Hmmp." huffed Bruce knowing very well that Dick and them were right.

The door to the Med Bay opened as Green Arrow stepped inside. "Hey, how's Bruce?" he asked concerned. Green arrow looked at the empty bed. "Oh don't tell me he _escaped_ the Med bay, _again_ , without healing properly, _again._" said Green Arrow in disbelief looking at Superman and Diana.

"No he's right here." grumbled a small voice. Green Arrow for the first time realised the small boy. "Who's kid is this and why is he in the Watchtower?" said Green Arrow confused looking down at the kid. Before Diana and Superman could reply Bruce cut it. "I'm right here, I'm Bruce." snapped Bruce looking up at Green Arrow with a serious face. Green Arrow just continued to stare at Bruce like he had three heads."You know Bruce Wayne , Gotham's White Knight at day and Dark Knight and night." whinnied Bruce waving his hand frantic. "Br-Bruce? What the hell happened to you?" stammered Green Arrow.

"There is this sorcerer called Morgan Le Fay and Bruce got hit by one of her spells and well, he's 20 years younger now." explained Superman indicating to Bruce. "I hate magic." muttered Bruce looking adorable.

Green Arrow started chuckling looking at the 8 year old which was returned with a miniature deadly Batglare. "Wow even small you can do the Batglare but, no offense it is not nearly as intimidating considering you're 8." said Green Arrow as he picked up Bruce.

"Put me DOWN!"yelled Bruce forgetting how high his voice got. Green Arrow ignored Bruce's protest and secured him in his strong arms as Bruce was muttering about losing his touch. " So how long is he going to be like this?" questioned Green Arrow smiling down at the small boy.

"For a week." replied Diana looking at Bruce as he tried to squirm out of Green Arrows embrace but he was much stronger then he was.

"Come on, please this is embarrassing enough and your hurting me." whined Bruce in pain."Forgot about your injures, buddy." said Green Arrow apologetically placing Bruce back on the ground.

"Come on we should go now you must be hungry." said Diana walking towards the door."Yeah, a little boy gotta eat to grow big and strong." joked Green Arrow in a mocking way.

"I swear if any of you try to spoon feed me I'll kill someone." growled Bruce.

"Yeah, but that would be breaking you're one rule." pointed out Superman.

"Yeah, but I'm just and innocent 8 year old no one would suspect me if one of you _mysteriously _disappeared." stated Bruce as he walked out the room leaving the adults there."Was he joking?" asked Green Arrow as they walked out of the room. "I'm not sure.." replied Superman honestly.

Bruce tried to run but he wasn't fast enough. His heart was beating like mad as he turned the corner. ' I gotta lose them, gotta lose them' he thought. But it was too late they already caught up to him.

"Gotcha!" said Black Canary excitedly as she scooped Bruce up. 'Leave me alone" grumbled Bruce. Right next to Black Canary was Super Girl. "Sorry Bruce, but you're just _too _cute!" said Super Girl tickling him.

Bruce used all his will power not to laugh and stay mad but he couldn't. It started off with a giggle then a full on laugh. Bruce desperately tried to breathe but it was impossible."Stop!" Bruce managed to say between his laughs. "What do you say?" said Black Canary who also joined in tickling Bruce. "Please!" shouted Bruce while laughing uncontrollable.

"Ok, ok fine." said Supergirl as the girls stopped their assault." Put me down now, pleeasse." said Bruce very annoyed looking at Canary with his big blue eyes. "We said we would stop tickling you not let you go." said Supergirl amused.

Bruce sighed knowing that they wouldn't let him go and since he couldn't wiggle out of her grasp he would have to use his wits. "Fine if I have to stay here can you at least hold me in comfortable position I am just healing from my broken ribs." he said innocently.

" Sorry , of course." said Black Canary changing Bruce's position. 'Perfect she fell for it' Bruce thought. Black Canary had made the mistake of boosting Bruce into a sitting like position, free for him to jump. Just when Bruce felt Black Canary's grip soften he jumped up using Canary's arms as a platform and back flipped over her head. He raced down the hall before any of them could react.

" Ha ha! The Dark Knight will never be captured!" Bruce shouted down the hall turning the corner. Bruce knew it sounded childish but what the heck, he might as well enjoy it plus the spell most likely infected his mental state somehow. Bruce continued to run down the hall dodging all the leaguers who just started at him. "I lost them that was close" said Bruce under his breath. He stopped and realised he was at the teleporters.

"Hey Bruce what's up? " said GL. Bruce noticed that the founding members were there. "Just escaped Black Canary's death grip." replied Bruce with a grin. " But you might not escape mine!" declared Hawkgirl quickly scooping up Bruce before he could blink. "This is the _third_ time this happened in an hour." complained Bruce." But, you're so cute, we can't help it." said Diana smiling.

"So Bats is going to be stuck like this for a week?" asked Flash. "Yes, but I'm sure he'll cope." said J'onn with a smile.

The teleporters started to glow."You're pick up here." said Diana. Hawkgirl place Bruce back down which he was very grateful for. Three body's could be seen forming on the teleporters.. A few seconds later the forms were solid. Bruce immediately recognised who they were.

"Wow you weren't kidding guys." said Nightwing smiling evilly at Bruce. "Um, hi Dick." said Bruce shuffling his feet.

Tim and Barbra stayed on the teleporters in shock, which Bruce decided that Dick didn't tell them what happened. Before Bruce could move out of the way Nightwing tackled him. Bruce expected it to hurt but Dick was surprisingly gentle making sure not to crush him.

"Hey Bruce, how are you doing?" asked Dick casually standing back up, looking down at the little boy in his arms he just captured.

" Ugh, _fourth_ time this hour." grumbled Bruce. The founding members lightly chuckled at Bruce's comment.

"Bruce, what on earth happened?" asked Tim in disbelief that the boy was his and Dicks dad. "It's a long story." said Bruce while trying to squirm out of Dicks arms.

" You're so cute!" exclaimed Barbra pinching Bruce's cheek. " I'm getting that a lot today." said Bruce sighing.

"So when it Bruce going to get back to normal?" asked Tim looking at the leaguers. " Zantana said it would take a week." said Diana.

"Oh this is going to be a very _fun_ week ."said Dick evilly. Tim and Barbra seemed to agree because they both had a similar evil smile. Bruce looked back at the founding members his eyes pleading. "Yes Bruce, let's go back home and have some _fun_." said Barbra in a way that sent chills down his spine. The Batclan stepped back on the teleporters with Bruce still uselessly trying to squirm out of Dicks arms. Before they disappeared the Leaguers could see Bruce mouth 'Don't think I'm going to survive the week.'. Then with a flash of light, they were gone."I'm sure Bruce will be fine, right?" said Flash. "I'm not sure this _is_ Batman's kids not counting Barbra, were talking about and at the moment their dad/mentor is and eight year old I'm sure they will take as much advantage of the situation as possible." said Superman slightly worried.

" All in favour of checking up on Bruce halfway through the week to see if he's still alive?" said Hawkgirl. "Aye" said everyone agreeing.

**Will Bruce survive the tortures week and what kind of mischief will he get into?** **So this was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If people like this please tell me so I will know people want to finish reading it and I will try to update regularly. Special thanks to Lanelle for telling me about the spacing for paragraphs :) -Blue Raven**

.


	2. Chapter 2: Kids

**I realised I forgot about the disowner. So: Sadly I do not own any of the DC characters mentioned in the story and I do not own any of the product names I mentioned and If I did own the DC characters I wouldn't be here I would be making the new Justice League movie. Now that that's cleared up, on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: Kids**

The teleporter stopped glowing as the three stepped off. The cave was well lit and welcoming to the Batclan. "So Bruce what do you want to do?" questioned Batgirl as they walked through the cave.

"Well first I would like Dick to put me back down." complained Bruce.

Dick smiled down at the little boy who was secure in his arms. He gently stroked his fingers through Bruce's soft hair. "I would but I have to admit you are pretty adorable."

"Dick, now." whined Bruce. "Ok , ok fine." said Dick releasing Bruce and putting him on the cave floor. As soon as Dick placed him down Bruce bolted across the cave and jumped onto his chair in front of the giant computer screens.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Robin as they walked closer to Bruce. " You know there is no way we are going to let you even think about patrolling Gotham." said Batgirl amused that he was already working.

" I just need to check something." Bruce replied attempting to reach the keyboard. The rest of them couldn't help but laugh, watching Bruce's failed attempts. Bruce ignored them and decided to stand on his chair giving him the necessary height to reach the keyboard. He typed in some codes then paused for a second. "Computer report about Morgan Le Fay and her last spotting." squeaked Bruce. "_Voice unrecognised." _replied the computer. "Computer report about Morgan Le Fay and her last spotting." said Bruce as clear and low pitched as possible which wasn't nearly as low as he usual voice. "_Voice unrecognised." _replied the computer again.

"Ugh , somebody please?" huffed Bruce annoyed looking at his young protégés. "Here let me." said Robin getting closer to the monitors."Computer report about Morgan Le Fay and her last spotting." asked Robin loud and clear. "_Scanning for information please wait_." replied the computer.

"Well, this will take a while lets go do something." said Dick slowly getting closer to Bruce attempting to scoop him up again. Bruce noticing this, skillfully flipped away from his chair just missing Dicks embrace.

"Hey come back here!" shouted Dick playfully chasing after Bruce. Robin and Batgirl looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before joining the chase. Bruce kept on running and couldn't help but giggle. It felt fun, for once he could run around like this carefree without worrying about his own life, bombs or life treating hazards.

Bruce continued his run and stopped to duck behind a pillar. The shadows that the pillar provided was very handy. It was so silent that you could hear a pin dropping. 'Hmm I taught them well.' thought Bruce impressed and proud. Bruce stared at the right side of the wall from the corner of his eyes. For a split second he saw a shadow of a cape flutter by. He tried to do a silent summersault to go behind another pillar but it wasn't as fluid and stealthy as it should have been. Bruce stumbled slightly as he got back up. 'Guess I still have to get use to this body ' he thought.

Bruce heard an awfully familiar whizzing sound cut the silent. Before he could move out of the way he felt a tight rope wrap against he body causing him to fall to ground with a thump.

"I win!" said Batgirl emerging from the shadows.

"That was un called for." grumbled Bruce who was uncomfortable lying on the stone floor.

"No fair, I didn't know we were allowed to use gadgets." said Robin running towards them doing a neat front flip.

"But I got the main prize." said a voice from somewhere in the cave. Bruce who was still tied up and on the floor looked around quickly trying to locate the location of the voice. Nightwing gracefully dropped down from the top platform of the cave and right next to Bruce, picking him up in one swift movement. Nightwing who was still holding Bruce untangled the cords around him and plopped Bruce on his shoulders.

"What's with you and grabbing me all the time." asked Bruce annoyed crossing his arms. He tried getting off of Dicks shoulders but he had a firm grip on his legs which hung over onto his chest.

"Well Bruce, if you look at this situation from our point of view, our dad/mentor is now a 8 year old and its fun seeing how easily Dick can catch you which we could never do if you were 28." replied Robin grinning.

"Hey guys, let's go now I'm sure Alfred is waiting for us." said Batgirl walking closer to Nightwing. "Can I hold him?" asked Batgirl smiling evilly at Bruce.

"Dick don't, she's giving me a creepy look." said Bruce nervously who was still stationed on Nightwing's shoulders.

"Why of course!" said Nightwing with a smile matching Barbra's, as he took Bruce off his shoulders who was squirming like mad and placed him in Batgirl's arms.

Batgirl looked down at the boy in her arms and gave him a little kiss on the forehead. "This is not fair I'm not some kind of doll that you can play around with, put me down!" whined Bruce embarrassed.

"You know we are in charge of you for a week so you better get used to it." said Robin amused at the scene. Bruce just sighed knowing he had no control over the situation and silently pouted in Batgirl's arms.

"Well lets go now, better not to keep Alfred waiting any longer." said Nightwing as they walked towards the elevator.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three walked out of the secret passageway in the clock, now dressed as civilians and made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey Alfred, we're back." said Dick who was watching Alfred skillfully chop up carrots into bite size pieces. "Hello Master Dick, Tim and Miss Barbra." said Alfred who was now busing chopping up a cucumber."Where's Master Bruce?" questioned Alfred who was now placing the vegetables on a platter.

Barbra smiled down at Bruce again before placing him on the ground."Right, here." said a small voice. Alfred turned around and saw the small boy standing in front of Barbra.

"Master Dick did inform me about you're condition but I still couldn't believe it till I saw it." said Alfred shocked.

"Yeah, I _still_ can't believe it." responded Bruce.

_"_It won't be that bad, it is only a week."said Alfred bringing a platter of vegetables with ranch dip and a platter of sandwiches. A bunch of "thank you" and "you're the best" came from the kids as they sat down to eat.

"You must be hungry." said Tim passing Bruce a sandwich. At the sight of the sandwich Bruce realised that he was awfully hungry. Bruce thanked Tim and gratefully took the sandwich. 'The last time I ate was at the watchtower which was around...' Bruce thought as he looked at the clock on the wall which read 2:15. When he was at the watchtower it was 5:32 AM. 'Whoa, around 9 hours ago no wonder I'm so hungry.' thought Bruce as he bit into the delicious roast beef sandwich.

"What's going to happen to Bruce Wayne's business meetings this week?" asked Bruce who was already finished his sandwich and was munching on a carrot stick.

"I already told them that you were feeling under the weather and you couldn't make it this week." replied Alfred as he poured himself a cup of tea. "Thanks Alfred." said Bruce which was answered by a slight nod and smile from Alfred.

"So Bruce would you like to play Halo on the Xbox now?" asked Dick when everyone was about done their lunch.

"You sure Bruce knows how to play halo?" asked Tim looking at Dick.

"Hey I'll be right back." shouted Dick as he ran from the kitchen down the hall. Bruce looked where Dick ran curiously. Barbra just shrugged and answered Tim's question.

"Oh believe me before you came around , Bruce broke his leg and he had nothing to do for months so Wally and GL came over and we had a massive tournament and of course you know who won." said Barbra indicating to Bruce who gave her a cheeky smile.

"Dick and I taught Bruce, you should have seen his quadruple kills." said Barbra proud of Bruce's work.

"No way Bruce can quadruple kill?" said Tim in disbelief.

"I'll battle you some other time but right now I can't play that game my hands are too small to reach the buttons." said Bruce waving his small hands.

"That's why I brought a special Xbox Kinect game that doesn't require a controller and I'm sure you guys will love this one especially Bruce." said Dick coming approaching the group with something behind his back.

"What game is it?" asked Bruce with excitement growing in his eyes.

"_Batman Arkham City_, from _Rocksteady Studios_" said Dick with a huge ear to ear smile showing everyone the game.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"_Scan complete." _said the computer to the empty cave."_Here are the last sighting of Morgan Le Fay."_ The computer screen was blank for a second then various pictures of warehouses showed up. "_These are the names of the latest locations: Laughing Clown Stocks, Smiley Face Warehouse, Giggles toy Emporium." _said the computer. Then there was a loud beeping coming from the computer and the Batwave popped up on the massive computer screen._"Important notice: It is confirmed that The Joker has escaped Arkham Asylum two days ago on Saturday the 12." _said the computer. But no one was there to respond to the computers information. The screens slowly faded out and the loud beeping changed to a soft humming then stopped completely as the computer went into sleep mode.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"You sure it worked" questioned the man.

"Yes but you only have a week." the woman replied.

"That's plenty of time." said the man sharpening his knife.

"You promise you'll keep your side of the deal?" questioned the woman not fully trusting the man.

"Yes, yes without him the Justice League will fall to pieces." said the man laughing hysterical.

**So here was chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I'll try to update regularly and reviews do help inspire me to write more so please review and tell me what you think!-Blue Raven **

'

.


	3. Chapter 3: Dad is missing

**Sorry It took longer for me to update this but I wanted to torture you by doing a cliff hanger and never updating it. Nah just messing with you I had to do another writing project for school that was due yesterday so I had to work on that. BUT before you guys get all angry I made this chapter extra long to make up for my absents. This chapter might seem boring in the beginning but believe me there's action near the end I promise. OK on to chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3: Dad Is Missing**

**"**Joker you're going back to Arkham Asylum." said Batman as he pushed Joker towards one of the many police vans.

"I don't like you." was his response as he was pushed into the van.

_"Level completed! Congratulations Batman, Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl. Arkham Asylum is now unlocked." _said the video game.

"Alright we unlocked Arkham Asylum!" cheered Barbra.

"I don't sound _anything _like that "Batman" and they forgot the white lenses on the mask." pointed out Bruce indicating to the "Batman" on the screen.

"Well that's because they hardly see you let alone hear you, it's a shock that they actually made "Batman" talk." said Tim. Bruce just smiled knowing that what Tim said was very true.

"Hey we better head out to patrol, Barbra you want to come this time and let Tim stay?" asked Dick getting off the comfy couch.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself." grumped Bruce but his comment was ignored.

"Nah you and Tim go I'll stay with Bruce." said Barbra giving Bruce another of her creepy smiles. "Guys don't leave me with _her."_ said Bruce looking up at Dick. Jim Gordon allowed Barbra to stay at the manor ( he is still unaware that his daughter is Batgirl) for the week because she was invited to test some" new Wayne Enterprise products " and they wanted her opinion on them.

This was the second night since he got turned into a eight year old and the first night with Barbra was actually fun and Barbra knew that, but he wouldnt admit it to his sons.

"Too bad little dude." said Dick ruffling Bruce's hair. Bruce swatted Dicks hand away but he was too late his hair was a total mess. "Ok Tim lets go, we will be back in a hour or two have fun." said Dick as Tim and him left the room.

"So Bruce the night is still young, what do you want to do?" questioned Barbra turning off the Xbox and standing in front of Bruce who was desperately trying to flatten his hair. "Could we go outside for a walk?" asked Bruce.

Barbra frowned. "Are you sure that's a good idea? What if someone recognises you?"

"Don't worry I highly doubt anyone will recognise me and If someone did what would they say? Oh hi, police I just saw Bruce Wayne but he was a eight year old. No one will believe him. " said Bruce reassuringly.

"Yeah you're right, so where do you want to go its already dark outside." asked Barbra. "Don't know, the park?" asked Bruce. "Sure, let's go tell Alfred we're leaving." said Barbra as they went to find their old friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

"So how am I supposed to find him I have no clue what he looks like." said the man

"But of course if you do one of your spell thingies we can figure out who he really is, it would be much easier." said the man smiling.

"No Joker I will not tell you who he is, besides what's the point if you're going to kill him anyways?" said Morgan Le Fay

Joker frowned but decided to ditch the subject knowing that she wouldnt tell him. "So how am I suppose to find him then." argued Joker.

"Like this." she said moving her hands in a circle motion.

" _wohs em erehw namtab si_" she said as a image started to appear in front of her hands. The image become clear. It was a very small black haired boy walking on a sidewalk next to a brunette teenager. "Here he is the boy." she said as they both continued to look at the scene.

"I have no idea who that kid is." said Joker disappointed.

"Just get it done, they are on their way to Gotham Park." said Morgan putting her hands down causing the image to dissolve into thin air. " What about the other two? Robin and Nightwing."

"Don't worry I have them on a wild goose chase, they shouldn't be a problem." said Joker laughing madly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

"I don't get it, I'm glad that freaky sorcerer didn't harm Batman but of all the things, why a kid?" questioned Robin as he and Nightwing walked through the empty warehouse.

"I'm not sure maybe there is something else we're not seeing?" said Nightwing walking to one of the warehouse walls.

"Hey I found another one!" shouted Robin motioning Nightwing to come over where he was crouching. "It's another of those stickers but it has number 516 on it and a picture of a boat." said Robin.

"I know where that is. It's a warehouse by Gotham docks, Batman and I had a stake out there quite a few times." said Nightwing getting a better look at the sticker.

"This is the ninth sticker this night, what do you think this leads to?" asked Robin.

"I'm starting to think nothing. It seems like its taking us across Gotham." sighed Nightwing.

"Maybe it's taking us away from the real problem?" suggested Robin.

"I'm not sure if there is a real problem. Is there anything on the back of that sticker?" asked Nightwing

"Don't think so- wait there is it's a smiley face?" asked Robin confused. Then they both froze.

"This is leading us away from the real thing." stated Dick worried. "Bruce." they both said in unison.

"Nightwing to Batman, do you read me?"asked Dick anxiously. There was no reply not even some static only a deadly silence.

"Robin to Batgirl, do you read me?" asked Tim. There was no reply only silence like the other one.

"We have to go now!" shouted Dick running out of the warehouse towards the Batmobile with Robin hot on his trail.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

The was a small warm breeze ruffling Bruce's and Barbra's hair."Wow, it seems to be a quite night in Gotham for once." said Barbra as they continued their walk to the park."Yeah, a bit too quite don't you think?" asked Bruce kicking a small rock as they walked. "Always calm before the storm?" said Barbra

"I hope the villains here and the Injustice League don't do anything stupid, I still have five more days." grumbled Bruce.

"Nightwing and Robin are doing a good job here, speaking of them let's see what their up to." said Barbra activating her communicator which was disguised as an earring for her if they needed to contact her out of costume.

"Barbra to Nightnut, what's up?" said Barbra smiling at Bruce who was giggling. There was no reply or even static which it should have made if no one answered. Bruce also took out his own communicator, which was cleverly disguised as a button on his dark blue collar shirt.

"Bruce to Robin, can you hear me?" said Bruce speaking into his communicator, but there was no reply.

"The communicators are down." said Barbra frowning.

"Which end is down, ours or theirs?" questioned Bruce worriedly screwing the communicator back on his shirt."Ours, but I don't know-" before she could finish her sentence her legs buckled and she fell to her knees.

"Barbra!" shouted Bruce trying to support her from falling face first. He noticed a small dart in the back of her neck.

_Jokers POV_

The Joker stood quietly and retrieved the rest of his blow darts. He couldn't believe that the small boy was batman. He was eight but small for his age. He was wearing a dark blue collar shirt and light blue jeans. He had thick black hair that went down to his ears. "Hello Batsy." he said wanting to see the face of the boy. The boys head whipped to his side and stared at him. He had big ocean blue eyes and he was actually kinda cute. 'Oh yeah this is going to be fun' thought Joker

_Back to Bruce's POV_

Bruce looked to his left and saw the Joker. "Don't worry your friend will be fine I was thinking of killing her but you know I'm a nice guy." snickered Joker. Bruce gently put Barbra on the ground and stood up.

"How on earth did he figure out?" thought Bruce his mind rushing with thoughts. "The founding members are in danger it won't take him long to connect Bruce Wayne to Clark and figure out he's Superman. All of them Diana, Flash, Hawkgirl, J'onn, John and the rest of the League Green Arrow- his thoughts was disturbed (even though he has been only thinking about that for two seconds) by Joker.

"Don't bother trying to act like you don't know me I know you are Batman." said Joker slowly walking towards Bruce. "Sadly I don't know who you actually are either because the witch wouldnt tell me." said Joker grumpily.

Relief flooded over Bruce. "Good he doesn't know, the others are safe but not me." thought Bruce, now focusing on Joker.

"Who do you mean by "witch"? Are you talking about Morgan Le Fay? questioned Bruce glaring at him.

"Yeah that lady she wanted me to kill you on sight but I would _never _kill my darling Bats only ruff him up a bit." he said smiling showing his crooked yellow teeth.

" If Morgan wanted me dead so badly that she actually trusted Joker why didn't she just kill me then?" thought Bruce glaring at Joker.

"What shall we call you? Hmm you look like an Evan, Evan Jones? Nah, how about Jake Scott? Bruce, Bruce Wayne suits you too." said Joker focusing on Bruce. Bruce stayed completely calm and didn't flinch at the name so Joker wouldnt expect anything. But inside Bruce froze and panicked hoping that he wouldnt see the resemblance with him and the older Bruce.

"You know the millionaire, I kidnapped him quite a few times but then _you_ are always there to save the idiot. " said Joker casually fiddling with his pocket knife.

But luckily Joker didn't suspect anything. "I'm just going to call you Bats." said Joker. "What do you want with me?" growled Bruce. "Don't know yet but I'm going to do something, how about we take this somewhere more private?" said Joker getting even closer to Bruce.

"I'm fine here." said Bruce trying to sound calm. "But you see, I'm not." said Joker grabbing Bruce by the arm. Bruce tried to flip Joker forgetting that he was eight but it failed miserably. "I can't win this I can't, I have to wait for backup." thought Bruce but that didn't stop him from making it as difficult as possible for the Joker.

"Come on Batsy, calm down already!" said Joker trying to grab hold of the squirming eight year old. Bruce went flying back two meters and painfully crashed face first into the sidewalk. _Crack! _Bruce could taste a coppery liquid filling his mouth. "Great I cracked my nose." thought Bruce painfully spitting out the blood. A little pool of blood started to form as Bruce stood back up spitting out some more blood.

"This would be much easier if you just stood down." said Joker amused. Bruce wiped some blood off his mouth with his sleeve. Joker lunged for Bruce but he was ready this time. He dodged it and Joker went crashing to the ground but he was pretty much un harmed. Joker grabbed Bruce's foot and yanked him down smashing hard on the sidewalk. Bruce kicked Joker in the face causing him to let go. Joker let out a shriek of laughter. "Oh Batsy you're so fun." said Joker grabbing Bruce's sleeve. Bruce pulled hard on his shirt causing it to rip, free of Jokers grasp. Joker look at the long piece of shirt he just pulled off. "Ok I'm getting tired of this lets go home." said Joker getting up. "I'm not going anywhere with _you." _snarled Bruce.

"Didn't your_ parents_ ever tell you to mind your manners." said joker pretending to be deeply hurt. Bruce froze at the mention of his parents. It was a very touchy subject and he never liked to talk about. Bruce let his guard down remembering the cruel night when his parents were killed. Joker taking full advantage of this tackled Bruce sending him into the hard pavement with Jokers full weight on top of him. _Crack , crack!_ Bruce couldn't help put let a pained cry escape his mouth.

"I broke two ribs, oh god it burns, god it hurts so much." thought Bruce with tears forming in his eyes. Then he felt an even more intense pain in his stomach. Normally Bruce wouldn't be even close to crying but as a eight year old he couldn't contain it. Tears of pain were flowing freely as he looked at the bloody pocket knife in Jokers hand.

"Shhh , shh its ok. It's only a knife." said Joker who looked at the slumped figure of the boy on the ground. "Let's go home now ok Batsy" soothed Joker in a mocking way as he reached to pick up the boy. Bruce spat a mouthful of blood in Joker's face as soon as he came in range.

"Ok now that was just rude, it actually reminds me of that other Boy Blunder I killed you did the exact thing as he did, go figure. So I guess I'll do the same thing I did with him after he rudely spat blood in my face, which you just did." said Joker picking Bruce's head up by his hair then slamming his face into the ground.

Pain, there was so much pain. Bruce wanted to scream but he couldn't any longer his vision blurred out and he sprawled into darkness. "There much better, now I'm taking you home." said Joker picking up the unconscious beaten and bloodied boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nightwing, the communicators are back online." stated Robin as Dick raced the Batmobile through the empty streets of Gotham.

"Good, track them." ordered Nightwing who was still staring at the road ahead of him. Robin pressed a few buttons on the cars control panel. "I got the locations but only one." said Robin really worried now.

"Who's communicator is still offline?" demanded Nightwing. "Bruce's" said Robin quietly. There was a moment of silence and only the sound of the car could be heard. "Tell me where Barbra's location is." said Dick concerned.

"West 48th boulevard street." said Robin. "Got it." said Dick stepping on the gas.

In a few minutes they were there. "Barbra?" called Robin as he and Nightwing jumped out of the car. "Over here." said her voice. Dick and Tim turned the corner and saw Barbra standing giving them a weary smile.

"Don't worry I'm fine just got shot by a knock out dart came to, around 20 seconds ago." said Barbra reassuring her friends. "Did you know where Bruce-" Nightwing stopped talking and ran past Barbra. "What is it?" asked Robin and Barbra running to were Dick stopped. The sidewalk panel in front of them was covered in blood. There was a pocket knife smeared in blood gleaming and shinning, mocking them. "No." gasped Tim tears forming in his eyes. There was no doubt it was Bruce's blood. "What happened here?" demanded Dick.

"I don't know we were going to call you guys but the communicators were offline then everything went blank." said Barbra trying to fight back tears and keeping her voice strong and determined but her voice was weak , concerned and utterly depressed. " Do you know who attacked you?" asked Dick slightly desperate. Barbra looked both boys in the eye before holding up the dart in the light the street lamp provided. It had a picture of a Joker on it. They all knew that the maniac had Bruce. "We have to fine him." said Dick his voice broken. Barbra and Tim stayed back as Dick walked a bit further studying the scene trying to find some evidence.

Tim was devastated even though Bruce was only his father for a few years it seemed like they known each other forever. "No he can't be gone he can't be what if Joker kill- Robin stopped himself from finishing the thought. Dad can't be gone he can't leave me yet, I'm not ready, he's not ready." thought Robin.

Barbra just stood there staring at the ground. She should have protected Bruce but instead he was in Jokers hands. Bruce isn't her father but she looks up to him like an older brother he is only 10 years older not that big of a difference. Bruce was part of her family and now he was gone maybe forever. No Bruce is strong he will pull through, thought Barbra even though that hardly reassured her. Barbra let a few tears slide past he couldn't be gone he was her brother.

Nightwing turned back and faced them. Barbra and Robin couldn't help but gasp at what Dick was holding. It was part of Bruce's shirt. They have never seen Nightwing so broken. He was no longer Nightwing but Dick Grayson Wayne afraid to lose another father. "We will find Dad and bring him back, he's family." said Nightwing determined clutching onto the torn cloth.

**Things are looking pretty bad for Bruce but that's just the start :) That was chapter three! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, thanks for sticking around for this long!-Blue Raven **


	4. Chapter 4: Mr Crowbar

**Yay! I reached 10 reviews and they are positive expect for one I think, I have no clue what "Hmmm... D" means but If it was positive thanks, If not sorry then you didn't enjoy the story. :( Anyways, Thanks so much too:**

**McNineSpike Lanelle 60secondstopain Mjf2468 RedHal Hawk2012 XJusticefied and the two guests :)**

**So for that here is an extra long chapter. And I know the saying "It's not the quantity it's the quality." I was originally planning for some of this to be in chapter 5 but I had lots of free time so I put it in Chapter 4 , more to read yay... **

**Disowner: I recently read "The Killing Joke" and I really liked it so I used some of the quotes in my story. I changed it up a bit but otherwise I do NOT own those quotes. But the "coin" one was mine :)**

**So enough of this and on to Chapter 4!**

**Chapter Four: Mr. Crowbar. **

The warehouse was dark and empty and only a soft humming was heard, echoing off the walls. The man walked up the steel stairs and down a short hallway. He turned left and approached a door.

"Hellooooo, Harley!"said the man kicking open the worn down door. "Hi Mista J!" shouted Harley from across the small room. The room was partially lit, contained some furniture and had one boarded up window. "Did you get him?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure did!" he said proudly taking the unconscious boy off his shoulder. He hooked one of his arms around the boy's chest, supporting his weight. Harley studied the boy attentively. His head was drooped down but she could see his face just enough, to see the broken nose. His charcoal black hair was soaked in blood. The boys dark blue collar shirt was torn and bloody. In fact, most of him was bloody and he was small too.

"That's the Batman?" she asked shocked. "Yeah, I had a hard time believing it at first too." he said honestly.

"Seems like he put up quite a fight." said Harley looking at the small puddle of blood that began to gatherer underneath the limp form.

"Yeah, he sure did." said Joker with a hint of respect in his voice. "Go get some ropes, he's going to wake up soon and I don't want to deal with him."

"What about the Martian guy from the League? Like, can't he do some mind thing and find him?" questioned Harley, who tossed Joker some ropes. "No, I heard the Martian can't do that if Bats stays knocked out." replied Joker tying Bruce's arms together with the rope. "Well , it's no fun if we keep him knocked out. " complained Harley.

"I can fix that." said a unknown voice. Joker quickly dropped Bruce and whipped out his knife, and spun around. He was face to face with Morgan.

"God, you have to stop doing that." grumbled Joker, retrieving his pocket knife.

"Who the heck is the lady, puddin?" said Harley narrowing her eyes. "This is the witch who made it possible to capture the Bat. Now, go do something useful."

Harley just snorted and stalked to the back of the room. "I can put a spell on him so he is untraceable from the Martian." she stated, approaching the boy who was lying on his back.

"dinm elbaecartnu" she said clearly, moving her hands fluidly above Bruce. A short moment later, an aqua coloured ball of light was formed. As soon as it came it was gone.

"That's it? No weird chants or giant aura spheres?" said Joker disappointed. "Yes that's it. Now get the job done." she snapped.

"Alright, but I'm going to have some fun first." said Joker smiling.

"Very well." She stepped back and murmured a few words, then disappeared in thin air.

" If she wants Bats dead so badly, why doesn't she just do it herself?" questioned Harley who was sitting backwards on a chair and resting her chin on the top.

"A, she knows that bats is _mine _and she is smart not to interfere. And B, she doesn't have the heart to kill ,unlike me who killed hundreds" replied Joker saying the last bit proudly. "Pass me some zip ties, those are really hard to break ,we have to make sure he doesn't escape like he _always _does." he said spitting out the last words.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

The Watchtower was crowded with rushing leaguers everywhere. "So guys since the world isn't in imperial, are we going to visit Bruce?" said Flash spinning around in his chair.

"Yeah, we should see how he is doing." replied Hawkgirl picking up her mace. "Plus Diana is probably _dying_ to see her boyfriend." she added with a cheeky smile. Diana responded with a raise of an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Hey, is J'onn coming?" questioned Flash. "No he has monitor duty, Green Arrow did offer to take his shift so he could come, but he said he would do it and to give Bruce his regards." replied Diana

"Ok well if this is everyone let's go!' said Flash zipping out of the Founders meeting room, before anyone could blink.

"What are we going to do with Bruce?" asked Hawkgirl. "We could play some hide and seek with him." suggested GL as the founding members started to leave. "Yeah because Bruce is _totally_ going to be in the mood to play games" said Superman rolling his eyes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000

First he felt nothing, then it hit him _hard_. There was an excruciating pain in his back and right ankle. His whole body was aching and he was exhausted and lightheaded. '_God what happened'_ Bruce tried to move his arms and legs but they were numb. He tried his arms again and realised that they were restrained behind his back. He quietly shifted his legs, they were restrained too.

Suddenly the events of the night came flooding back. _'Right I'm eight and got captured by Joker. He doesn't know who I am and Dick and Tim would have found Barbra by now. Maybe if I stay "knocked out" I can have some time to think of a plan.'_

He thought he heard someone's voice but it was distant. He ignored it and tried to keep thinking. But the voice wouldn't shut up and it become louder.

An intense pain flared in his ankle. He let out a pained yelp and snapped his eyes open. Everything was a collage of colours. The room was spinning and he couldn't focus on anything.

"Hey, Batsy wake up already!" complained a voice. His vision slowly cleared and he looked at the figure hovering above him. It was Joker. He noticed that Joker was still stepping on his ankle, which burned like hell.

"Get off." Bruce grumbled trying to squirm away from Joker. His hair sweaty and bloody, was in his face blocking some of his vision. He was going to brush it away, but remembered that his arms were tied up.

"So, you had a little nap but since you're well rested we can play now!" squealed Joker. Joker leaned down and brushed the loose strands of hair out of Bruce's face. He appreciated that so Joker could see the full force of his glare.

"How about we ask the Justice League to come join our_ play date_?" he said smiling. "So Bats be a dear and tell me the address of your Bat Lair, so I can send the invitation."

"_Never." _Bruce growled through clenched teeth. "You're no fun." said Joker disappointed. "But we can change that."

Joker approached Bruce with a crowbar in his hand. He was laughing madly and patting the crowbar. "So are you going to tell me? Or would you like to play with Mr. Crowbar here?"

Bruce didn't reply and give him a deadly Batglare. "Good, I was hoping that would be your answer." Joker smacked Bruce with the crowbar sending him sprawling across the floor. The blow uncomfortably shifted his broken ribs. Bruce just managed to hold back a pained scream. Joker waited to see some kind of sign, showing him how much pain the boy was really in. But Bruce put on a smile that shouted *_Is that the best you got?*_. He spat out some blood, staining his lips with a crimson red.

"Aw did little Batsy sprain his ankle?" he mocked looking at the ankle which was in an awkward position. Joker brought the crowbar down _hard_ on Bruce's ankle. _Crack! _The force was so strong it broke his ankle. Bruce couldn't hold it back and let out an agonized scream. Tears were starting to form but he refused to cry, to give in.

"Oh I was wrong, you have a _broken _ankle." Joker giggled. "We have to get you ruffed up a bit to show your Justice Dewbs we're not joking around. Isn't that funny? _Me,_ not joking around?" He laughed madly admiring the crowbar. " You know, I bet if I asked them to blow up the Watchtower in exchange for you, they wouldn't do it. It would take_ months _to rebuild it again and without their fancy tower how are they supposed to help? They wouldn't be able to help _half_ of the people they usually do, without the aid of that Tower. They would have no clue where to go." he said smiling at the bleeding boy.

"You're not like them. You don't fit in. Those sidekicks of yours? They can go on without their daddy Bats or whatever you are to them." he mocked.

"I have people who care about me and I care about them, unlike _you."_ Bruce spat.

"Really? If the Justice League really cared about you, why haven't they found you yet? How come the Martian didn't contact you yet? Hmm? Besides I'm sure there a bigger situations they have to attended to. Not trying to find a boy who might be _dead_ for all they know. But of course I _could _be wrong, we will figure it out later." Joker said.

'_Right J'onn maybe I can contact him.' _Bruce closed his eyes and contracted hard. '_J'onn can you hear me? J'onn?' _There was no reply. '_There must be some type of device that blocks my connection with him. Or it could be Morgan, with her fancy spells. Yeah, that was probably it. J'onn wouldn't ignore me If he heard me calling him. Right?'_

"And for me." said Joker brining back Bruce's attention. "I have Harley!" he smiled indicating to her.

"Yes you do pudding, you're the best!" she squealed.

"Why thank you Harley! Go paint your nails or something, I'll call you If I need you."

"Sure thing, thanks Mistah J!" she said skipping out of the room.

"You don't even care about her." growled Bruce but his voice was noticeable weaker.

"How could you say such a thing?" said Joker pretending to be deeply hurt. "I'm fine with Harley, she isn't the best but she's all I have, for now." he paused before continuing.

" Anyways, You know that you're a loner right? You're a outsider, a freak, like me!" he said smacking his lips. "You don't belong with those over powered Gods. We are meant for each other, we both understand one another."

"I am _nothing _like you." Bruce shot back.

"Keep telling yourself that but we are closer then you think."

"_No _one in this world can be as crazy as you, I am not like you, at all." Bruce exclaimed.

"I've already proved my point before! I've demonstrated with Harvey Dent that there's no difference between me and everyone else! All it takes is one bad day to reduce the sanest man alive to lunacy. That's how far the world is from where I am. Just one bad day. You had a bad day once, am I right? I know I am. I can tell." he said grinning at Bruce.

"You had a bad day and everything changed. Why else would you dress up as a flying rat? You had a bad day, and it drove you as crazy as everybody else... Only you won't admit it! You have to keep pretending that life makes sense, that there's some point to all this struggling!" complained Joker frowning. "We are like two sides of a coin. We may have different opinions, take different sides but we are still on the same coin." he said.

"But I'll let you think about it. One day you'll see what an awful, black joke the world is." Joker said shaking his head. Bruce was still trying to break his restraints but he had no luck. He tried his best to block out Joker but he couldn't.

_'What if he's right? Do the people I love and care about feel the same too? What is the point of all this sorrow and pain? __Everything anybody ever valued or struggled for... is it all a sick, demented joke?__ No don't think like that. Don't let that psychotic clown mess with you. I have friends who care. I don't think I would admit it to anyone else but Clark is my best friend and he knows it. I have two loving sons and Alfred . And I have Diana, who I never knew I loved till I thought she "died" at Gorilla City. I guess after a couple of years of hitting on each other we made it official after the kiss, when the __Thangarians__ invaded.'_

His thoughts were disturbed by a sharp smack to his gut. "Hey, earth to Bat, You know its rude to tune out people when they are talking to you?" Joker said slightly upset.

"You know what I like about you Bats?" he paused to give Bruce another whack with the crowbar . _Smack." _No matter how hard you try to block out the pain, or show no weakness to your enemies. You still feel every hit. Even more so because you don't have that fancy armour of yours."

_Smack._ _"_You feel _every _punch." _Smack. "Every _kick." _Smack. _"Every stab wound by yours truly." _Smack. "_Every." _Smack. " _Hitof." _Smack "_ThisCrowbar." _Craack! _

Bruce screamed out in agony. A few tears slide down his cheek, washing away some of the blood. '_Another broken rib, that's two, no three_ ribs. _Stay strong you had worse than this.' _he thought, stopping more tears from flowing._ 'But you always had your armour.' _he added

"Well you look a little beat. You're all bloody and broke a few bones. But the show must go on!" he said excitedly.

'_Ok If "show" means a ransom video I guess this is good. I know this place, its warehouse 516 in Gotham Docks. Dick and I had a stake out here before. Maybe I could say something in code.'_

"HARLLLEY!" Joker shouted. A few seconds later Harley appeared bursting through the door."Yes Mistah J?" replied Harley grinning.

"I need you to gag the little brat so he doesn't give away our location, I doubt he knows where this is but we can't take any chances." Joker said.

Bruce's heart sank. '_Shit.' _

"Sure thing pudding!" she squeaked. Harley approached Bruce with a surprisingly clean looking white cloth. "Now be a good bat and-" _Putuh! _

_"_AAAARGH!" Harley screamed. "HE SPAT _BLOOD _IN MY _FACE_!" she shrieked. Bruce just smiled showing his bloody teeth.

"Ok go ahead, he asked for it anyways." sighed Joker. Before Bruce could think what "it" was, it was delivered to him. _Slap!_ It was so loud it echoed of the stone walls. Bruce's left cheek felt like it was on fire. A pained grunt escaped his lips. He would never have thought Harley could slap that hard. '_Great now I probably have a giant red hand mark on my cheek.' _

_"_Here use this cloth instead." said Joker tossing Harley the cloth. She roughly gagged him with it. '_What's different with this cloth?' _He question was immediately answered when the familiar effects of chloroform washed over him. His vision blurred and he found it impossible to keep his eyes opened.

"Sweet Dreams." was the last thing he heard before drifting unconscious.

000000000000000000000000000000

Joker looked at the boy who was now asleep. "I can't believe he spat blood in my face!" Harley complained desperately trying to wipe off the blood.

"Oh quite your complaining. How are we going to do the video without the address?" Joker said walking towards his new laptop ( which he stole) that was placed on a nice wooden desk (which he also stole). Right next to the power button was a little purple note with golden writing .

*_ I knew you would want to do something like this. I will not give you the location but this code. 0101011101001. Use it to set up a live video, don't bother trying to trace the signal. The connection is untraceable from their end and yours, so they cannot trace your location._

_Sincerely, Morgan Le Fay*_

After he finished reading the note it disappeared and left a purple powder in his hand. He franticly wiped it off on his pants. _" _Geesh, what is with this lady." he grumbled. Another purple card appeared on the wooden desk. It had the code neatly printed on it.

"Sugar, what was that about?" Harley asked curiously.

"It's a little something to help send the invitation to the Justice League." he said laughing hysterical.

**Ok chapter four is done! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. I will try to get the next update before Halloween. Favourite and Review :) -Blue Raven **


	5. Chapter 5: Bargaining Chip

**Ok Chapter five is finally up! This is where it's starting to get a bit more serious and I can't wait to play with Bruce *evil smile*. Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading from the start and decided to stick around. Ok let's begin! **

**Chapter 5: Bargaining Chip**

The sun was out and the sky was a bright blue with puffs of clouds. " Wow it's a nice day, I can't believe this is Gotham!" remarked Diana aka Wonder Woman admiring a flock of birds. "I know it's nice. But when it's night this city changes completely." said Clark aka Superman. "Yeah it's full of psychopaths. Especially that clown guy, Joker." added in Wally aka Flash.

The founding members expect J'onn were walking up the steps of Wayne Manor. Everyone was out of costume and as their normal selves. Shayera aka Hawkgirl could temporally get rid of her wings with a special device Bruce gave her, disguised as a watch.

"I wonder what kind of mess Bruce got into." said John Stewart aka Green lantern as the group approached the giant door.

"Probably got yelled at a couple times for attempting to patrol Gotham." joked Diana.

"He really needs to take a break, he over works himself sometimes." said Clark slightly annoyed but protectively over his friend's well being. After all he almost saw Bruce drop dead from exhaustion, when there was a massive breakout at Arkham Asylum.

"You can't blame him, he has to handle these maniacs here every night. And on top of that he has to run Wayne Enterprises. " said Shayera.

"Yeah you're right, let's go see how he has been holding up." said Clark ringing the door bell.

A few short moments later, Alfred opened the door. "Good afternoon, everyone." said Alfred with a weary smile and his familiar British accent. "I've been expecting you."

"Hi Alfred, how has everything been going?" asked Clark.

"I'm afraid not well. Master Bruce was taken last night." Alfred said his face full of worry.

Everyone froze. It even seemed like the birds stopped chirping. The words _Bruce was taken last night _echoed through the Leagues minds.

Diana was the first to cut the silence. "Do you have any clue where he is now?" asked Diana eagerly trying to stay calm.

"I'm not exactly sure, Mater Dick, Tim and Miss Barbra are in the cave. I suggest asking them." replied Alfred.

The rest of the league immediately rushed to the clock and John quickly turned the hands to the right time. The clock swiftly opened up and the League got into the elevator.

"Please bring him back home." said Alfred his voice thick with concern. "We will." said Shayera before the elevator doors closed.

"It's only been 3 days and a half and he is already kidnapped?" exclaimed Wally in disbelief.

"I'm sure he's doing fine. This would probably be the 20th time he got kidnapped." said Clark reassuringly.

"20 times? I honestly thought it would be more like 40." said Flash

"No I mean as Bruce Wayne. Batman was probably over 50."

"Woah." Flash replied with a shock face.

"But did the kidnapper want Bruce or Batman?" asked Diana.

"Bruce maybe? It's more likely someone recognised him as Bruce Wayne, after all he was in the newspapers for weeks after his parents murder. Unless..." Clark didn't want to finish the sentence. If someone actually figured out who Bruce was, that would be hell.

The elevator came to a smooth stop and the doors slid open. The cave was damp and cool. It was pretty well lit and had comforting feeling to it somehow.

"It was Joker." said a voice loud and clear from across the cave. The league quickly glided/ran to the giant monitors. Nightwing was stationed on the chair, quickly searching up warehouses on the computer. He spun around on his chair to face them. The League was a little stunned at the sight. Something looked different about him. He looked tired but not exhausted. His mask was off, but they have seen it off before. Something was different. He no longer had his friendly goofy vibe. It was replaced with a darker one. It was like you could almost feel the sorrow and worry radiating off of him. He looked so, broken.

But the rest of him disagreed. His eyes were filled with energy and hope. "Barbra and Bruce went out for a walk and got ambushed by Joker." said Nightwing his voice confident and stronger than ever. "Knocked out Barbra first and then got Bruce. Don't worry Barbra's fine."

"Why didn't you notify us sooner?" asked Clark a bit pissed off.

"It would have been no use until I found some kind of lead. And I did." he replied with an even tone. He brought up three pictures of warehouses. "Morgan has been spotted with Joker. I suspect she made some kind of deal with him. She must have used a spell to locate Bruce, so Joker could find him. I'm not sure if Joker knows if Bruce is Batman. I think if he did he would have already burned down the manor or broadcasted his discovery live."

"Is that why she turned him into a kid? So Joker could kill him? If she wanted him dead why didn't she do it herself?" questioned Flash.

"Because she probably wouldn't want to get her hands dirty. And Joker wouldn't rest till he killed her for killing Bruce." said Nightwing typing in some codes.

"But doesn't Joker want Bats dead? Wouldn't it make more sense for Joker to ask Morgan to kill Bruce? With her fancy spells she would have a better chance." blurted out Wally.

Everyone turned and glared at him. Wally just realising what he said decided to shut up.

A loud vroom most likely from an engine of a car filled the cave, echoing off the walls. A few moments later Batgirl and Robin came zipping up one of the bat poles.

" Nothing at the warehouses." reported Robin as he and Batgirl walked towards the group. " I couldn't find anything either." said Batgirl disappointed.

"I wish we could have some type of lead. Anything." said Robin concerned.

Suddenly there was a loud beeping coming from the computer. Nightwing quickly turned back to the monitors and typed in some codes.

"Someone is trying to hack in a set up a live chat." he typed a few more codes then continued. "I can't stop it put your masks and uniforms on." he said putting on his domo mask.

Shayera clicked a few buttons on her "watch". Her wings were back and her mace appeared out of thin air. Next her tank top and shorts were replaced with her mask and uniform. "Much better" said Hawkgirl stretching out her wings.

Green Lantern activated his ring and was instantly in his uniform.

The rest of the league quickly slipped off their clothing revealing their uniforms underneath.

All the monitors went black for a few seconds and only the biggest main monitor turned back on . On the screen a fuzzy image appeared. It cleared and reveled a room. It had stone walls and a boarded up window.

It seemed slightly familiar to Nightwing, but he didn't know where it was.

"Helloooooooo, people!" shirked a cheerful voice. Joker skipped into view. "It's so nice to see you again!" he said smiling.

"What did you do with Batman?" demanded Nightwing with pure hatred in every word.

"Oh that cute little boy? He's doing fiiine. He got tired from today's games so he's taking a nap." said Joker.

No one wanted to know what he meant by "games".

"Joker. The. Boy." growled Robin with clenched teeth. The league looked at the three protégée's who were standing side by side. They had the most intense Batglares on, almost as deadly as Bruce's. The League wanted to say something badly. In fact they wanted to beat the clown into pulp already. But they knew this was a family situation, not like Bruce wasn't family to them but it would be better to not get in their way. Besides they had much more history with Joker.

The Batclan shared some type of unspoken communication that only them and Bruce could understand. After all they were his kids except for Barbra. But Nightwing always seemed to have the strongest bond with Bruce. It was a loving bond that no one could explain with words.

"Awwwww. But he's sleeping! You wouldn't want _me_ to wake the poor thing, do you?" complained Joker.

Diana fought back the urge to punch a hole through the computer screen.

"Now." spat out Batgirl, her voice hard and cold.

"Fine, fine. But _you_ were the ones who wanted me to wake him up." said Joker walking to the back of the room turning left, just leaving the camera's view.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

"Fine, fine. But _you_ were the ones who wanted me to wake him up." Was the first thing Bruce heard. He struggled to open up his eyes but he finally did , just in time to see a figure walking towards him.

"Hey Bats, wake up." said a joyful familiar voice. His vision cleared and he glared at the clown.

"Come on get up, your friends want to see you." said Joker. Bruce continued to glare at Joker but tried to get up. His body screamed protests for him to stop but he tried anyways. He managed to get stand up for a second putting all his weight on the left so he wouldnt hurt his broken right ankle. But his legs buckled beneath him. His arms were still tied behind his back so he couldn't break his fall and painfully crashed into the ground. He screamed but it was muffled by the gag. He tasted the familiar copper liquid filling his mouth.

'_Nice, landed on my broken nose and now its bleeding, again.' _he thought angry at himself for not spinning on to his back in time. '_God they are going to freak. I'm not hurt __that__ badly, but now I'm bleeding and blood always makes something look worse. Just. My. Luck.'_

"Awwwww, alright Uncle Joker can carry you." said Joker picking Bruce up roughly by his restraints on his arms. The ropes and zip ties rubbed uncomfortably against his raw flesh. Then he felt something starting to drip down his arms.

'_Great now my wrists are bleeding. Congratulations Joker you will now have 8 super angry superheroes plus the entire frickin super powered league after you for beating up or killing an 8 year old. Genius' _he thought smirking at the image of Joker getting chased by the entire league. 

He was ripped back to reality when he was pushed harshly onto the ground, landing on his knees. He managed to spit a mouth full of blood past his gag. He shook some of his matted hair out of his face before looking up. Through his weary eyes he looked at the big computer screen. Staring right back at him was his protégé's and the League.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Joker returned dragging something, no someone behind him. He pushed the boy roughly to the ground. He landed on his knees and spat out a mouthful of blood, somehow getting it past his gag which was tightly stuffed in his mouth and tied around his head. The boy looked up and stared at them with a small smile that seemed to say "_Hey" _. Everyone froze and soaked in everything they saw, even Flash stopped fidgeting. Even though they already knew the boy was Bruce they couldn't believe. He looked exhausted and there was a fiery red hand mark on his cheek. His arms and legs were restrained. If Bruce hasn't escaped them yet it must be really strong.

'_How dare they abuse him like that!' _thought Diana already thinking of creative ways to get revenge.

He was also bleeding. A small puddle of blood slowly started to form. Almost every part of him was bloody. His nose looked broken and he had a black eye. The once clean, fluffy black hair was matted and soaked with blood and sweat. His clothes were torn and covered in dry and wet blood. His body was covered with dark purple bruises that looked like to be caused by a crowbar. By the way his bones stuck out they could clearly see, he had three broken ribs. He looked like he was beaten to hell and back.

But there was something about him, similar to Nightwing. No Nightwing was similar to Bruce. They both physically looked beaten( Bruce _way_ more than Nightwing) but their sprit seemed to be higher than ever. His eyes were filled with determination and energy. Lots of energy. Unlike his physical state which was completely broken. That was one of Bruce's many unique skills. His will power and stubbornness of never giving up.

"So...yeah!" chirped Joker breaking the silence. "That's why I was saying it would be better to let him sleep, you k-" Joker was rudely cut off by Nightwing.

"I . Will. Find. You. " stated Nightwing with such hatred and venom it seemed like the computer would melt.

"You're dead." hissed Batgirl. Before Joker could talk he was cut off again.

Ohyouaretotallyaskingforit!Iwillendyou!" shouted Flash so quickly that no one clearly understood what he said. Flash realising this slowed down so everyone could hear him clearly. "As soon as I find you, I'm going to drag you around the earth breaking the speed of light then _drop_. You." spat Flash interrupting Joker again. Joker attempted to say something but was interrupted again.

"You got some nerve to do that Joker! We_ will_ find you. Don't you dare. Touch. Him. Again." snarled Green Lantern.

Before Hawkgirl could give Joker a piece of her mind Joker interrupted.

"Guys stop interrupting me! Don't you know its rude?" complained Joker. Before anyone could reply he quickly added. "If any of you talk he gets it."

Everyone was silent but there glares were still on full force. "If looks could kill..." said Joker shaking his head.

"Then you would have died over 500 times." muttered Flash.

"I said no talking! Oh well this won't make_ too_ much of a difference..." said Joker quickly retrieving something. He picked up a crowbar and held it in his hands.

"Don't you dare..." snarled Hawkgirl.

"Now that's two! Anyone else?" questioned Joker smiling. "That's too bad. But two is good enough for me!" he said cheerfully.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bruce was still on his knees slightly looking up but you couldn't see his face because his hair was in the way. He was trying to focus on what was happening but it was difficult. The room was slowly swaying and he felt light headed. '_I can't keep this up much longer, I'm losing too much blood.' _

"So Batsy, tell me which one you like better!" said Joker pulling back the crowbar. Bruce showed no fear and glared at Joker _hard_.

"Back hand?" Joker said smacking Bruce with a firm swing. Bruce smashed to the ground letting out a muffled grunt. He was now lying on his side. Everyone could see that his right ankle was broken.

"Or front hand?" he said whacking him even harder. There was a sickening crunch. Bruce screamed through his gag in agony. '_Ok, ok calm down. Just another broke bone. God it feels like I broke all of them... Don't you dare cry or at least wait till the video ends, so they don't worry too much. What am I thinking? Diana and Clark flipped out when they figured out I had a fever. I wish they weren't so over protective, I can take care of myself. Says the guy who got captured by his arch nemeses and is currently an eight year old and half dead.' _he thought smirking. _God why am I having conversations with myself? I just want this week to be over...'_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Joker stared at the boy who was silently suffering. "He doesn't talk much, does he." said Joker wiping some of the blood off the crowbar.

"Oh go to hell you piece of shi-" Diana was cut off by Joker. "Hey don't swear! He's only eight." said Joker bending down, stroking Bruce's hair gently. But what shocked the league is that Bruce didn't react. They expected him to shake his hand off or roll away but he stayed still. He was quietly shivering. His body heat must have dropped quite a bit from the loss of blood. Superman could just hear Bruce's laboured breaths.

"Get your hands off of him." snarled Robin. "What? I think he's fine with it." replied Joker still stroking Bruce's hair. Bruce, answering Jokers comment turned his head and spat a mouthful of blood into his face.

Despite how serious the situation was, The Batclan and Flash couldn't help but let out a chuckle, it was pretty funny.

"UGH! How many times in one day!" complained Joker. "Unbelievable." he said taking out a handkerchief and wiping the blood of his face. Bruce just smiled slightly proud of what he accomplished. But his little burst of energy was gone and he become quiet and still again.

"Well, it's Batsy bed time now. Its be fun." said Joker kicking Bruce hard in the gut which was responded with a muffled pained grunt.

"What do you want Joker?" growled Superman. "To be honest, I actually don't know. The deal was to kill him, but then there would be no one left worthy enough to battle me." said Joker.

"Might ask you to blow up that Watchtower of yours. But then again having my own League Member ship card would be awesome too! But I COULD also keep Batsy as my own... Oh the choices" he said laughing madly.

"You know I actually always wanted to shoot something with that giant death ray from the Watchtower. Of course not a very populated area but somewhere in a desert or something. Nothing big!" said Joker with his stupid smile that Clark wanted to wipe off so badly.

Bruce was struggling to get back onto his knees. He finally managed to which should have been quite impossible in his condition. He just shook his head darkly, telling them not to do anything foolish for his return.

Bruce despised this situation so much. He hated being the most vulnerable of the Founding Members. Hated that poison and gases affected him. Hated that he was breakable. Hated that he could easily be used as a bargaining chip. But he had to play that part if he liked it or not.

"I need some time to think about it. Besides it's getting late for Bats here, he gets grumpy if he doesn't get a nap." Joker said walking towards the computer.

"Joker give him back now." growled Diana.

" Don't you know who you are messing with?" challenged Robin.

"Yeah a wingless bird boy, a girl who should stick to shopping ( Batgirl gave Joker a glare full with such hatred it pretty much matched Bruce's glare), RetardedWing and a bunch of over powered dictators. Your point?" asked Joker casually.

"I swear if he almost dies because of your "parenting" I will ask the gods to grant you with eternal life just so I can kill you over and over again." hissed Diana with her eyes, burning with rage.

"Ohhhh, Wondey never loses her cool. You must have feelings for the Dark Knight? Ha go figure, a princess and her knight. And for my parenting it's not that bad. Well right now he would probably die from loss of blood or dehydration. I guess I'm a pretty bad at babysitting... Oh well I have to catch up on some things soooo, bye thanks for calling!" announced Joker. They could see Bruce in the background giving them a determined face and a curt nod telling them he would be fine, before the screen went black. In a few seconds the monitors turned back on.

"Could you trace the signal?" asked Green Lantern.

"No, it has some type of security wall, I never seen anything like it before." sighed Nightwing.

"What are we going to do?" asked Batgirl concerned.

"Guys this is the BATMAN we are talking about. Sure he might be an eight year old at the moment but he still is Batman. This isn't the first time he got kidnapped I'm sure he can handle it." said Flash trying to reassure everyone even though he was pretty worried himself.

"Yeah but he always had his gadgets or at least his armour. Plus he is not nearly as muscular as his usual self and he got beaten to death, anything physical is not really an option." pointed out Nightwing.

"So what's the plan?" asked Robin

"The only thing to do. Get him back. Unless he rescues himself first." replied Superman with a soft smile.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There seemed to be no way Bruce could rescue himself this time. By now his body temperature has dropped even more and he felt like he would pass out any minute. He was shivering and he was starting to see double of everything. He tried his restraints again but they were impossible to get out of. It was so frustrating why couldn't he break out of the simple restraints? It was just ropes and zip ties. '_Yeah and they call me one of the greatest escape artist in the world.' _he thought sarcastically._ 'But seriously I escaped from 5 sets of chains in even worse conditions, escaped from drowning in a metal cage blind folded , escaped from burning to crisp while wrapped up in titanium chains and so much more. And I can't escape some stupid rope and plastic bonds. This is so embarrassing.'_

"Oh Bats. Don't even bother trying to get out of those. The witch enchanted it with some type of spell so you can't escape." said Joker smiling at Bruce's many failed attempts.

'_Well. Well shit.'_

He never really noticed it but there was a very faint green glow coming from his restraints. That was probably from the spell.

"Puddin, you really didn't know what to ask for Bats?" questioned Harley who stayed quiet until the "meeting" was over.

"Of course I knew what to ask for! I just wanted them to suffer a little longer plus I need to see if my plan will actual work." replied Joker typing on his laptop.

"What's your plan sugar?" asked Harley with curiosity.

"Oh you'll see. But it involves some good old friends from Arkham Asylum." said Joker smiling to himself.

'_God what does he have planned?'_ was his last thought till his passed out from the loss of blood.

**What is Jokers plans? I don't even know! Ok I do but you'll l have to wait for Chapter 6.** ** I didn't update this as soon as I wanted to but it's up now. Thanks for reading! **

**Favourite and Review! -Blue Raven**


	6. Chapter 6: Here's the deal

**Chapter 6! I hope this story still meets your expectations. Thanks to everyone who favourite, reviewed and follows me! Ok, nothing more to say so...On to chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6:**

Bruce was slowly drifting in and out of consciousness. He had no clue how much time had passed since the video. A couple of hours, days? Morning ? Night? He lost all sense of time.

He had managed to roll his way over to the wall so he could lean against it. The ceiling light flickered occasionally, like the fireplace on his last Christmas. He remembered his parents warm smiles and laughs. How lively and happy he was. Then all of it was ripped away from him because of a punk with a gun. A small tear rolled down his cheek. He allowed that one for his parents. It pained him so much to think about them.

'_I can't think about them now. I have to find a way out of this mess.'_ He sighed and sunk deeper towards the floor. '_Think, think... The communicator!' _ Bruce snapped his head down, looking at his chest. His shirt was torn and bloody, but he ignored it. Still on his shirt was his communicator. His eyes sparkled with hope. _'If I could get my arms in front of me I could grab my communicator! There would most likely be no connection though. If I could just activate the panic button and throw it far away from here, they might be able to track me!_' He quickly glanced at Joker who was doing something on his laptop. Joker hasn't said anything in a while and Harley left to go do something.

Bruce was famished and dehydrate. The last thing he ate was Alfred's homemade roast beef. But he could go for days without food that didn't bother him much. It was water. He just needed a sip. He smacked together his cracked bloody lips. '_The last thing I had to drink was my blood... Right, the communicator'_ He leaned against the wall harder and started to slowly slide himself up.

"HEY BATS!" shouted Joker springing off his chair. Bruce lost his concentration and fell to the floor with a thump, moaning in pain. He shot Joker a very annoyed look.

"What's with you?" Joker asked walking towards Bruce. Joker eyed the "button" on Bruce's shirt curiously.

"I never really paid attention to that." Joker said indicating to the "button".

"But really. You think with all that high-tech gadgets you got you think you could come up with a better disguise for a communicator." remarked Joker snatching the "button" off of Bruce's shirt. He threw it on the ground and crushed it under his foot.

'_God, how many of my plans does he have to ruin?'_

" Anyways, I know what to ask for you now. I think my plan will work. But you're probably _dying_ to know what it is so I'll give you a hint. If they don't agree with my terms, you die. If they do, you still die. Eventually anyways." Joker said with a huge smile.

"Here let me help you up." said Joker reaching for Bruce's arm. Bruce jerked away, giving Joker a dark look.

"Oh come on." said Joker firmly grasping Bruce's arm, pulling him up. A strong volt of electricity surged through his arm and spread through his whole body. After three solid seconds Joker let go of Bruce's arm and let him painfully drop to the ground. Bruce screamed and felt his whole body go limp.

"Gotta love the hand buzzer." remarked Joker admiring the buzzer. "Huh, you're still awake?" said Joker surprised looking at the kid who was breathing heavily.

"Duh, of course you're still the Bat." Joker said smacking his forehead. He picked up Bruce with his other hand. Another strong volt of electricity surged through Bruce. He wanted to scream but it came out as a soft moan. Everything went black.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Whoa, sorry!" said Joker dropping Bruce. "Umm, sorry about that too. I thought I only had a buzzer on one hand, guess not." Joker said grinning at the knocked out boy.

Joker took off both of his buzzers and stuffed them in his pocket. He grabbed Bruce by his restraints and dragged him across the room. He leaned Bruce against the stone wall.

"Well you get yourself comfortable. I'm goanna call your friends now." Joker snickered.

The deranged clown walked over to his laptop and started to type. "You know I always liked an audience watching me." said Joker out loud. "Instead of calling your boring Bat Lair, how bout I call the Watchtower? Yeah, I think I'm going with the Watchtower." remarked Joker.

Joker typed in a few codes, then stepped back. He combed his hair back with his pocket knife and waited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

The Watchtower was filled with rushing leaguers. Meanwhile the founding members discussed about Bruce's kidnapping.

"Have, you tried contacting him?" asked Diana.

"Yes, it's not working. There is something blocking the connection. I think it's magic." replied J'onn

"Well what are we going to do? We can't exactly search Gotham our self's for Bruce. You know how much attention and worry we would cause, if all of founding members were in Gotham? Especially if someone notices Batman is not with us." said Hawkgirl

"Nightwing, Batgirl and Robin are doing their best at Gotham. I'm sure they will find something quickly. They _are _trained by Bruce." added Superman

"I hope we find them soon. People are starting to ask where Bruce." said Flash.

"Yes, it would be better to keep this situation among our self's. We don't want other people worrying about it." said J'onn.

Before Diana could say anything Starfire burst into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt your meeting, but someone from Gotham is trying to call the Watchtower. I think it might be Bruce." announced Starfire.

The founding members exchanged a couple of worried glances before dashing out of the room. The group quickly got to the monitor room. Diana waited for a few approved nods before she pressed the answer button.

All of the T.V screens in the Watchtower went blank. The Watchtower fell silent as everyone looked at the screens in confusion. A crowd of Leaguers made their way to the main massive screen, that was just above the teleporters. In a few seconds the monitors turned back on and every one could clearly see Joker's face, gleaming at them.

"Helloooo, Leaguers!" squealed Joker. Small voices were heard from the crowd.

"_Who's that guy?"... "Is that the Joker?" ... "I think he's from Gotham.."... "What's with the green hair?"_

_"_Here's the deal. I want the following people released from Arkham Asylum:

Two Face, Hugo Strange and the Riddler." Joker said clearly.

"That's pretty much it. Then you can have your Bat back, there's no trick. I promise." he said smiling. "So we have a deal?" asked Joker. "Oh and by the way, I only want the Founding Members opinion only. I couldn't care less about the rest of you. But if you non important Leaguers say anything, I kill him." stated Joker moving aside so everyone could have a clear view of Bruce. His shoulders and up were resting against a wall. His head was drooped down and he was covered in blood. He had one black eye and a nasty slap mark on his cheek. His clothes were torn and his ankle looked broken. It was quite clear to everyone that he was beaten with something metal, due to the injures on his body.

There was a few gasps from the crowd of Leaguers, but they were smart enough not to say anything, or they were too shocked to say something.

"Sooo, yeah. Founding members we have a deal?" asked Joker.

"This is going to be hell for Bats when he comes back." said Flash quiet enough so only the people next to him could hear.

"And he might not If we don't agree to this." said Hawkgirl.

"If he put them in jail once I'm sure he can do it again." exclaimed Green Lantern.

"Agreed?" asked Superman. Everyone nodded their heads in approval.

Before Superman could say something Joker beat him to it.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't tell me yet." said Joker smiling. " I want to know what the Bat thinks of this first." said Joker grinning. He pressed a few buttons on his computer then continued. "Ok, now you can hear me but I can't hear you. It's like those prank shows on T.V when they have a hidden camera and they prank people. It's hilarious you should watch it sometimes. Anyways, back to this." said Joker typing a few more codes in the computer.

"Perfect, now it looks like the computer is off. He won't suspect anything." Joker said excitedly.

He walked over to Bruce and crouched down.

"Hey, Bats! Wake up!" Joker said shaking Bruce's shoulder. There was no reply.

'_Is he... no of course he's not.' _thought Diana.

Joker gave Bruce a sharp kick in the side. There was only a soft grunt but nothing else. Joker was just about to kick him again but Bruce managed to dodge it just in time.

The small movement released a lot of tension from the crowd.

"Ah, I see your reflexes are still pretty sharp." said Joker nodding his head in approval. Bruce leaned against the wall in a sitting position glaring at Joker. Joker casually slid down the wall into a sitting position, a few meters away from Bruce.

"You know, for the next video I think I'm going to broadcast it live at the Watchtower." said Joker smiling.

Bruce pained expression shifted into a smirk. "You know... how stupid..that would..be?" he said between his short raspy breathes." The whole...freakin League... seeing this? You would... have..over.. a hundred leaguers... after you.."

'_Bruce pretty much summed up the clowns death.' _thought Green Arrow already wanting to wipe the smile off of Joker's face.

'_Oh that clown is going down.' _thought Supergirl angrily.

"Oh so now you're a big shot." he said smacking his lips in his Joker way. " You really think they _all_ care about you? I bet half of the Justice league wouldn't care if you died or not." Joker said

'_That's not true!' _thought Plastic Man disbelief.

"I'm talking about... in general...just an average... eight year old...they would... be even more...pissed off..." Bruce said, his voice noticeably weak.

"Your "friends" don't actually like you. In fact I have some doubt that the founding members really like you. Flash most likely hates you." mocked Joker

_'I don't hate him at all! Bruce isn't the most relaxed and easy-going guy around but we could be considered as close friends! We even played video games together a couple of times. He's pretty fun to hang out with when he's in a good mood which is rare. Sometimes anyways.' _thought Flash

_"_ Wonder woman doesn't know what she is getting herself into."

'_How dare he say something like that?" _thought Diana quite pissed off.

"You really think Supey is your best friend? He just learned how to deal with you."

'_What? Bruce is my best friend! And he knows it.' _thought Superman.

" Don't get me started on the rest, you think the Lantern and Green Arrow is one of your best buds? They all despise you.

'_So not true. Bruce and I actually get along well. Especially out of uniform considering we are both billionaires' _thought Green Arrow briefly thinking of all the fun chats they had at the boring business partiesbefore bringing his attention back to Joker.

_'Bruce and I are pretty good friends! Geesh, what is with this clown.' _thought Green Lantern shaking his head.

"_After_ all you're only human, no powers like them, just a mere human. " pointed out Joker.

"They are...my friends...and I could...even consider them..as family...You... know..nothing.. about me..." Bruce snarled.

"Nothing? Or more than you would like?" questioned Joker, pausing to let the words soak in.

"Trust me, I know when someone is hated. Sadly, I've had lots of experience with that." Joker said with fake sorrow.

"Oh.. I wouldn't know...why" Bruce scoffed with a light smile.

"But you know. They are probably not going to do much to get you back. You're pretty much useless to them. All you can do is patrol one pathetic city. They can patrol the world if they wanted to." mocked Joker.

Bruce glared at Joker for a few moments. Then spoke.

"I expect them to...but I don't want them too... I know..the..risk. I know... I could die...every time I put...on my...mask. They shouldn't...sacrifice anything for my... careless mistakes." he said wearily.

" I don't even know...if it's morning or..night...If it has been days...or hours... But I do know..that they...will make sure...justice is served...not for...me but to protect the worlds...sanity... from people like you.." Bruce shot back, using what energy he had left.

"So you think, if I ask them something for your return they will do it?" asked Joker

"They will...do what's...right. An eight...year old... or Batman...won't...be missed too much...besides...I should have...died with the...cities...sanity...awhile...ago from...a punk...with a gun..." Bruce managed to say. His laboured breathes were becoming more audible.

"Not sure what the last bit means. But that works for me. Anything else you want to add?" Joker asked politely.

"Yeah... guys, I'm at Gotham... Docks,.. warehouse... 516." said Bruce with a sly smile staring directly at the camera lens.

Joker just stood in the spot flabbergasted. "That's not fair! How did you know!?" blurted out Joker.

Light laughter arose from the crowd of leaguers.

"Yep, good old Bruce." said Superman smiling. "Always has a plan." said Diana smirking.

" At first I... didn't.. notice.. but really. You think... with all.. your experience... you could come... up with a better... disguise... for the camera..." said Bruce mocking Joker.

"Ok that's enough sass from you mister. You just earned yourself a time out." said Joker approaching Bruce.

"Night, night" snickered Joker kicking Bruce hard on the side of his head. Bruce's head harshly smacked into the stone wall behind him and he fell forwards, motionless to the ground.

Joker walked back to the computer and typed in a few codes.

"Well, that was fun!" Joker said cheerfully.

The whole Watchtower was completely quiet again. Some were still trying to process what just happened. Then suddenly there was a burst of questions and protest.

"Guys, will you shut up? Let Supey here answer my question!" complained Joker.

In a few moments the Watchtower fell silent again.

"What should we do?" asked Flash.

"Now we know were Bruce is. But he's still in danger." said Green Lantern.

"I think we should agree till we can figure out a way to get him without actually releasing any inmates." said J'onn.

"We better do it quick. Joker never seems to keep his promises for long." added in Diana.

"Agreed." said Superman. Superman walked a few step forward and clear his throat.

"We agree to your terms." spoke Superman loud and clear.

"Okie, well you release the mentioned and tell them to meet in the usual. I'll drop Batsy off sometime tomorrow!" Joker said satisfied.

"Why not today?" challenged Diana.

"Ohh, I just need to catch up on some things..." said Joker with a sly smile.

"Oh whatever I'll just tell you why. I'm sure when Batsy here is back to his regular age sometime tomorrow I'm sure I would recognize him. To know who the Bat really is would be quite an honour! Well, if they are not released today or tomorrow then he dies. That's pretty much it sooo bye!" said Joker turning off the camera.

Before everyone in the Watchtower started firing questions at them Superman spoke.

"We will explain it later."

For a few seconds J'onn's orange eyes glowed. Moments later his eyes stopped glowing.

"I just told them." said J'onn smiling.

"Nice one, that saved us a lot of time." Flash said grinning.

"You guys go tell Nightwing, Robin and Batgirl what happened. I'm going to go ask Zantana if she can reverse the spell sooner." said Diana.

Everyone nodded in agreement and headed off. Diana walked in the opposite direction towards the Magic Library. It was quite in the halls and her heels surprisingly made no sound when she walked. She walked towards the Library and opened up the door. Zantana was sitting down busily reading a book.

"Hi, Diana!" said Zantana without looking up from her book. "I can just tell who it is." she said looking up for the first time and winking.

"Hey, do you think you can check to see if there is any way to reverse Bruce's spell quicker?" asked Diana

"There is a way but I would need him here physically. What colour was the spell?" said Zantana

"It was a midnight purple." replied Diana.

Zantana gave Diana a weird look.

"What?" asked Diana

" Oh, it's nothing. Just strange that this spell would be Midnight purple... But don't worry it's fine. I'll tell you if I find anything." said Zantana taking a book off of the many cluttered shelves.

"Thanks!" said Diana smiling before leaving the room.

Zantana opened up the book that read "Minor Spells". She flipped through the old pages before stopping. She scanned the page for the information she needed. It read.

*_A spell that causes the target to de-age. The ages may vary. This is a non deadly spelll and the average wear off time is one week. This spell can be reversed if the victim is physically near you or if the perpetrator reverses the spell. This spell is Light Blue.*_

_'Hmm, there isn't much I can do.'_

She was just about to close the book when she froze. She read the ending of the spell again.

*_This spell is Light Blue*_

"But Diana said the colour was Midnight Purple..." she muttered underneath her breath.

'Midnight purple, midnight purple... I know that colour means something important..'

It felt like her heart skipped a beat. She remembered exactly what midnight purple meant.

"No, It can't..." she said out loud, rushing over to the back of the small Library. Zantana made her way to the back of the room. There was a small dusty shelf in the corner. It looked like no one used any books from there for years. She grabbed a book off the shelf and ran back to her messy desk. The book was black and was a foot wide and a foot long. She flipped to the middle of the book and blew off some dust. She found the spell she was looking for. Her eyes desperately scanned the spell info. Her eyes darted faster and faster hoping not to read what she was looking for. But she did.

*_This spell is Midnight Purple.*_

Zantana wasted no time racing out of the room after Diana. Her sudden movement blew out three of the four candles on her desk.

The last candle on her desk was still glowing brightly, lighting up everything on the wooden desk. The light lit up the title of the book perfectly. In golden letters it read:

*_Book Of Death Spells*_

**Plot twist! Ooo the spell Bruce got hit with is a death spell. Let's see if he will survive or If I'm going to kill him. ;) Thanks for reading!-Blue Raven**


End file.
